


Waiting

by 1lovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: Tumblr Request: College boyfriend HenderyOrYou accidentally overhear the love of your life / best friend admit that he has feelings for you





	Waiting

When you first met Hendery, it was freshman year of college and you had been wandering around campus, late for your first class because you had gotten lost. You had been looking for your campus map when you had tripped in a crack in the sidewalk, sending your body flying onto the group, the contents of your bag spilling everywhere. A shadow loomed over you before you felt a presence next to you on the ground. 

"Hey, are you okay?" the voice asked, and when you looked up, you were met with the most handsome boy you had ever seen. Second year Wong Kun Hang had stopped to help you after he saw you from afar and watched you take the fall. He had rushed over as soon as he saw it happen, taking this chance to talk to you, and make sure that you were okay of course. 

You were stunned for a second, frozen while staring into those brown eyes, convinced that this boy was a dream and you would wake up any minute. A hand waved in front of your face and you were brought back to reality, finally feeling the pain in your ankle. 

"Uh yeah I think i'm okay, just a sprained ankle" you sat up, gathering your belongings that had rolled into the grass and the boy had piled your books together, making it easier for you to pick them up.

"Here, let me help you to the campus nurse" he took your books from you, and held out his other hand to help you up. 

"I'm okay, really. You don't have to do this" you took his hand, getting to your feet but then falling against his side, the pain in your ankle getting worse. 

"Come on, it's this way" he wrapped his arm around your back, taking all your weight on his side and guiding you down the rest of the walkway. It had turned out that you had actually broken it, your foot had gotten stuck in a crack and rolled too far to one side, causing a tiny break in the bone. The boy had sat next to you while you were fitted for your cast, making sure you were comfortable and weren't in too much pain. You still hadn't learned his name but this boys was definitely the nicest person you had met, and you were happy to have him sitting here with you. 

The few months after the incident, you were on crutches and Hendery, as you learned was a nickname, had carried all your books and walked you to every class, and met up with you afterwards to walk with you across campus to your dorm. He quickly became your best, and only, friend. He introduced you to his favourite movies, his best friends, and his favourite restaurants in the area. You quickly learned that college wouldn't be as bad as you had once thought. 

The day you found out that Hendery liked you was an accident. He lived in an apartment off campus with his best friends and they had invited you over for a movie night. Your class was cancelled that day, so you had planned to go over early and surprise him, but you found out something else while you were there. 

You quietly opened the door and stuck your head in. The T.V. was blaring a Chinese drama and you could hear boys talking in the living room. You slowly shut the door, making sure to make the least amount of noise possible, and stood behind the wall to the living room, wanting to know if they were talking about your upcoming birthday, as you had hinted to them many times that you had always wanted a surprise party. 

"Where's y/n?" you heard someone ask, unsure who it was over the sound of the T.V. 

"In class, I think" Hendery answered, and you smiled to yourself, having successfully gotten in without them knowing where you were. 

"Dude, when are you gonna tell her?" Tell me what? you thought to yourself, wondering what he could possibly be keeping from you. You both were unseperable and it was unlike him to keep secrets from you. 

"Sicheng I can't. She doesn't feel the same way and I know it." you could hear the sigh he let out and the was a long pause between the boys, probably thinking about what to say next. 

"We all see the way she looks at you. Trust us, she likes you too." This time it was Kun who spoke, were they all in the living room? They were right, you were completely infatuated with him, and you had this exact conversation with his friends before, apparently Hendery was the only one who couldn't see your feelings. 

"She doesn't guys. I'm telling you right now. Look at me, what could she like?" and before they could answer, you stepped out from behind the wall, all attention turning towards you and Hendery had stood up from the couch, ready to ask how much you had heard.

"It's true. I do like you, and I didn't think you felt the same" you tumbled over your words, trying to explain yourself so it didn't seem so bad that you were listening on their conversation,

"We're gonna go now" Kun said from the couch, ushering the rest of their friends into the other room. Hendery was still standing in the middle of the room, staring at you as if you were a dream so you approached him, taking his hand in yours and entwining your fingers. 

"Wong Kun Hang, look at me" he knew you were serious when you used his fill name and he quickly snapped out of his trance, looking at your hands, then locking eyes with you. 

"I've basically been obsessed with you since the first day we met" you laughed, trying to lift the mood and the corners of his mouth turned upwards, and wrapped his other hand around the back of your neck and pulling your mouth against his for a kiss. You heard the boys hollering behind you, but you were too caught up with the feeling of his mouth on yours to care. 

When you pulled apart, Hendery had the biggest smile on his face, one you had only seen when he was playing music "I'm so happy" he told you, leaning his forehead against yours. You smiled back at him, leaning on your tip-toes to kiss hime again. 

Kun Hang as a boyfriend was the most precious thing you had ever seen. He always brought you your favourite coffee when you were studying for an assessment, and surprised you with flowers on days he knew you were sad. Many date nights ended with you cuddling in his bed and watching whatever drama was on T.V. and the boys would pretend to gag at your displays at affection, but you knew they were happy for you both.


End file.
